The Dark Project
by Unknown-Wisdom
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE: to anyone who's ever read my work on this site, please read...
1. Shadows

Prologue: Shadows.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Thief: the dark project.   
  
AN: A strange concept I'll admit mixing a game and an anime but I thought I'd try it. Hopefully some of you will like it. :) Feel free to tell me what you think ^.^  
  
  
  
  
Ye shall not rob  
From the house that I have built,   
Or commit any theft or  
Unrighteousness,   
Less ye be struck down and driven into the earth  
Forthwith  
And the land of the heathen   
Consume you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was just a boy when the keepers found me, when I found them.   
  
No home, no family, all I owned were the clothes on the back. How did I survive? A fair question and I suppose the answer is a simple one.  
  
Thieving, stealing, pick pocketing. What ever you want to call it that is what I did, is what I do.   
  
For someone as young as I was then the streets are not welcoming places. The murk and mist that are a constant presence in the old quarter of this city chill to the bone. Huge cracked and worn stone buildings loom over one from their unmoving places. Cracked and broken their faces glare at you through the shadowed fog.   
  
Friends don't exist here. Strangers sure. Drunks, not a person here isn't one a least one night a week but friends, not a chance. As long as I can remember I have been alone, and I have come to favour it. As I was soon taught, 'The essence of balance is detachment.'   
  
I remember the night I became a keeper all to clearly, huddled under a doorway I watched the passers by. It is a fact of all places; no one leaves his dwelling without money. I hadn't been waiting long when a man walked passed, people just passed him by as if he weren't there. In the end I figured he must have something valuable on him, why else would he sneak around, so I made a grab.   
  
''That's not for you.''   
  
I never did figure out how he caught my hand so easily. Towering over me, his hood concealing most of his face, he congratulated me on my skill then told me that if my wish was to escape this life that I should follow him.   
  
Of course I refused it was an expected reaction; letting go of my hand he walked away. I caught him again just before he disappeared into the crowd.   
  
''What is you name?'' He asked and I'll admit, I didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
''Van.''   
  
''Very well young Van lets us depart.''   
  
It was to be the beginning of a long education. He was a keeper. One of those who thrived in shadow and were trained in the arts of the thief. I was seven when I entered their hands, seventeen when I left.  
  
You see, as grateful as I was for the skills taught to me, the keepers were training me to be one of them, but I had other uses for their teachings. The folly of anger is a strong one and for some there is no escape, I am one of those unfortunate enough to have it consume them.   
  
I will not lie; I left their hands in bad faith. They said I wasn't ready, that I had much to learn. I believe the term I used was 'go to hell.' Simple but always effective, especially when the hilt of your sword is in plain view.   
  
I have not left the city of my instruction because of one straightforward and very understandable feeling.   
  
Revenge.   
  
Tonight I am ready, the lord of the largest manor in this upturned city is away, rumour has it that his personal guard have also left as his bodyguards. The night is ripe for a bit of larceny. I am to steal one of his most priced possessions, I may keep it, I may sell it. That, however, is of no consequence now. I have a map and I have a way in.   
  
The front of the manor is guarded and the street is to exposed anyway. But an informant of mine has told me of a way in via a well that leads to the basement and the servant quarters. So I will wait for cover of darkness and then leave for the manor. Until then I have this nice bottle to keep me company. 


	2. Strangers

Chapter 1: Strangers.   
  
  
AN: I'm glad you like the start of this fic, I'll be updating all of my fics (that means 'Red Planet', 'Infestation', 'Trauma' and 'The Dark Project.') on the 22nd 'cos its me birthday, *beams*   
Anyway, here's the first of hopefully many chapters for this fic!  
  
  
  
  
Our most promising candidate   
Left us  
His heart was clouded  
And his balance was lost  
But even then  
We knew to watch him closely.   
  
  
  
  
  
Van gazed up at the cloudless night sky from his hiding place in a street cornor covered in shadows, the moon was full. A bad omen, the more light the less shadow, less places to keep out of sight. Van hated to call it hiding, he was no coward, but truly when the time called for it becoming invisible was the best bet. 'Live to steel another night.'   
  
Looking back to the cobbled street he heard footsteps, heavy ones, the clinking of a sword being held loosely soon accompanied the noise. Van sighed, yet another patrolling guard. There were many on the streets tonight, he smiled, but he was up for a challenge.   
  
The trick to guards was to keep ones weapon (or weapons, as was often the case) out of sight. To carry a weapon in view of a guard is stupidity, if the guard believes you are unarmed he also believes that you are no threat, making him the stupid one. Pulling his midnight cloak around him, bringing the hood down so as to not attract attention Van stepped out. His boots made no sound as he walked towards the noises, holding himself tall.   
  
''How's it going?''   
  
Van spoke the informal greeting without a trace of an accent as he past the guard, who merely nodded and continued on his way. Van grinned fox like when the guard soon started whistling when he thought Van was out of earshot. 'Typical dozy night watchman'.   
  
Continuing along the yellow lamped street Van glanced briefly to his left as he passed a tavern, the dim light that escaped the windows created strange shapes as they mixed with the shadows on the street. The muffled sounds of drunken laughter and mindless chitchat of intoxicated sun lovers made him cringe slightly; he was once one of them.   
  
Shaking off long buried memories he continued, getting back to the task at hand. Depending on the 'condition' of the guard, Van would decide whether to knock him out, or simply pickpocket him. He was an expert at both, so it wouldn't be a problem either way.   
  
Moving under an archway made from worn, now greenish, stone Van's raven locks became unsettled as he shook his head in disgust. Turning one last corner he kept his steady pace as the 'guard' came into view.  
  
''Oh it's mighty cold out here tonight.'' His gruff voice echoed into Van's ears.   
  
Walking straight past the drunken excuse for a watchman, Van's cloak swung behind him as he turned sharply round the back of the well house that the guard was in front of. An observant passer by would have seen a dark blue tunic under the cloak as he turned, but he wouldn't have seen much after that as the ex-keeper moved into the ever welcoming shadows.   
  
Taking out a small club Van waited for the perfect moment. He wasn't waiting long.   
As the guard started another song Van sneaked in closer and raised his arm, within an instant he had brought it down again and the man fell without a sound. Concealing his club once more Van took the small silver key from the unconscious mans belt and without much effort lifted the body and through it over his shoulder.   
  
Turning, Van opened the well house door with the key and stepped inside, small droplets of sweat started to form on his fore head as he realised just how heavy the guard was. Closing the door behind him he dropped the body on the wooden floor and looked into the well in the centre of the small room.   
  
Taking off his cloak, (AN; sorry, just wanted to remind Tennyo to stay calm lol) Van removed his sword from its place at his waist and tied it to his back. Locking the door behind him so the guard couldn't escape when he came to, he placed the key back in his pocket and looked back a the long drop into the water below. His way in.   
  
Learning how to swim was one of the first things you're taught as a keeper, but Van found himself disliking the idea of having to swim underneath the manor to find the basement. Exhaling deeply the chocolate-eyed thief sat on the wells ledge and draped his boot-clad feet over the sides, letting them dangle over the drop.   
  
''Assassination! Murder!''  
  
The load cry startled Van and he nearly few in to soon. Looking down at the body he had dragged in to the well house with him, his brow creased in confusion that is until he saw the trail of blood leading from the guard to the door.   
  
''Ah crap.''   
  
Forgetting about his hate for swimming he took the plunge. The drop only lasted seconds and Van soon burst back to the surface of the water as he regained his bearings. Treading water he brought a strong hand to his face to brush away some of his raven locks currently sticking to his face.   
  
Looking down the half filled tunnel he swore inwardly. It was a lot father than his informant had made it out to be. Shaking his head at his misfortune Van started to swim down the rounded tunnel. Turning another bend a small smile graced his tanned features as a slope came into view.   
Lifting himself out of the chilled water Van stood tall again. Shaking his head vigorously from side to side, droplets of water flying in several directions, in a vain attempt to dry himself off, Van moved forward to a cracked open wall.   
  
Ringing out his clothes as best he could, he moved into the room and smirked at how easy it had been to get in. Letting the warmer air hit his face he congratulated himself.   
  
''Inside at last.'' His voice was but a whisper, but he was the only one to hear it. Walking causally to the door he rested face first against it and put his ear to the stained wood. 'Time to get to work.' 


	3. Silence

Chapter 2: Silence  
  
  
AN: I am so sorry, *sniff* my reputation for fast updates has been tarnished. *hangs her head in shame* sorry...  
Dilly: *rests a hand on her shoulder in comfort* there there.   
*glomps Dilly* ur so sweet!!!!!  
Dilly: *can't respond due to lack of air*   
Oh sorry, n e way enjoy the chapter!  
Dilly: I've been meaning to ask...  
What?  
Dilly: why aren't I in this story?  
*giggles* u have other things to do...  
Dilly: like wha- oh those things...  
*watches Dilly blush* so cute! I really must thank Tennyo again...  
  
  
  
  
  
Preparation is vital   
As is clarity in ones purpose.  
A fogged mind is clouded vision,  
And a keeper should never go in blind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a single fluid movement Van had opened the door, slipped inside the awaiting room and closed it again. Surveying his surroundings chocolate eyes narrowed as it became clear that he was in the basement. He sighed inwardly, the raven haired thief had hoped that he would end up in the lower levels, it would be easier to get to the Lords private chambers from there.  
  
Like most Lords Van had summarised that the treasures that he sort were in the upper chambers. 'Close to his heart,' Van thought sarcastically, 'and away from his servants.'  
  
''You know I've been thinking, they should really beef up security around here.''   
  
Van backed quickly into the shadows of the cold stone room as the guards continued their 'intelligent' conversation.  
  
''What's wrong with us?'' Another, throatier one asked, obviously confused.  
  
''Nothin', I just think there should be more guards outside that's all.''  
  
''But the thief's are on the inside.''  
  
A loud sigh, ''No, no you catch them before they get inside, you taffer.''   
  
''Oh, I see.''  
  
The riveting conversation faded into the distance as the guards walked away. Chuckling lightly Van stepped out again and moved towards the door-less entrance into the basement halls.   
  
As he stepped out he saw the two guards part company and go down corridors in opposite directions. Both were stone lined and each had small torches hanging from the walls and equal intervals. Van knew instinctively that whichever path he chose it would probably be the wrong one; with all the bad luck he'd been having tonight. Sighing the young thief removed the bow hanging from his back, on top of his sword, and pulled out a water arrow. Closing his eyes he let his feet guide him and when his dark depths blinked open again he found himself in a similar hallway.   
  
''I don't see why I have to be the one down here, in the cold and the dark.''   
  
The grumbling and clinking of chain mail gave Van good warning and he ducked into a corner, concealing himself in shadow once more. Aiming professionally he pulled his arm back and released silently. Watching as the guard turned sharply, confused, as the only source of light was extinguished. 'My game,' Van thought with an ironic grin, 'my rules.'   
  
The aged, makeshift guard didn't stand a chance. The poor old fool never knew what hit him as he fell to the unforgiving stone below, banished from the living world. His attacker moved on light footed down the hallway without a second glance. 'No time for regret in this line of work.'   
  
~~~~~   
  
''Miss?'' The blue-eyed maid knocked lightly on one of the many mahogany carved doors and wait patiently for an answer. A few minutes past before the same door was pulled open by its silver handle and the maid responded with a light curtsy. ''I brought you your tea.''  
  
''Thank you.'' The recipient replied emotionlessly, taking the cup of steaming liquid from the maid's tray and closing the door again without a second glance.   
  
As the maid left, the young woman on the other side of the door proceeded into the heart of what appeared to be a large bedroom. A mid green carpet lined the floor as strange patterns created by shadows danced over it. The only source of light came from the blazing fire in the bottom centre of the north most wall. The fireplace was lined with cold greyish marble, a sign of wealth.   
  
The emerald-eyed woman barley made a sound as she walked towards the small sofa opposite the fire and settled herself into the cream coloured cushions. Placing the cup onto the table beside her, slender hands reached out and grasped a small leather bound book and opened it. Hitomi's green depths flickered towards the uncovered window as a clap of thunder sounded, signalling the arrival of the   
Nights expected storm, but were soon engrossed once more in her book. She wanted to finish the final chapter before retiring to her queen sized bed, lined with green sheets, a lighter shade however, than that of the carpet her bare toes grazed as she sat.   
  
Hours past, not that Hitomi noticed and eventually she closed the book with a relaxed sigh, though the feeling didn't reflect in her forest orbs. Rising again and placing the book back on the small table the young lady of the house allowed her white nightgown to fall around her ankles as she crossed the many bookshelf's and wardrobes lining the walls and collapsed into bed, sleep engulfing her almost immodestly.  
  
~~~~~   
  
But a level below the sleeping girl a wide-awake boy of the same age swore inwardly as his sword clashed with that of a rusted armoured guard. ''You won't get away now thief!'' His opponent called to him in arrogance as he blocked another of Van's blows. ''I don't plan to.'' Van responded with a grin, turning the other mans monetary confusion into an advantage as he aimed low and struck through the side of the breastplate and into the leather jerkin underneath.   
  
A startled cry irrupted from the guards blood filled throat as he collapsed to the ground. For a moment Van hesitated, there was too much blood now to move the body and hide it, he would never have time to clean up the mess before the next patrol arrived and sounded the alarm. There was nothing for it, stealth suddenly became second to speed in Van's list of priorities and the thief broke into a run, ignoring the lack of shadow as he raced up the nearest flight of steps to the private cambers above. 


	4. Stealth

Chapter 3: Stealth.   
  
  
AN: Miss me?? I know I haven't been around for a while, and that most of you probably didn't even notice I was gone, lol, but there was a good reason. I've nearly finished the first chapter of the second book of 'Infestation' (13 pages long! That's a lot for me you know!) And I really haven't had time for any of my other stories. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am pleased to announce that the last two in this story will be up as soon as I can manage.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
If you hear your own footsteps  
You are in fault  
Either you are to loud   
Or your surroundings are to quiet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were many doors to choose from, but the expected silence radiating from behind each one irritated the already flustered young thief. Van stood in the middle of a well-lit, lushly carpeted hallway, simply staring at his surroundings.   
  
It was hard to believe really, that it was the same manor, when one compared the disgusting smells and dim lighting that filled the lowers levels to the breezy, spacious corridors that separated the private chambers above.   
  
Shaking his head, ridding his mind of the pointless observations, Van strode noiselessly down the hallway waiting for a door to catch his eye. Ignoring the fact that all the entrances looked the same Van's mind tried to envision what lay beyond. 'One wrong move is all it takes for a free ride to the gallows.'   
  
The thief's dark coloured attire was almost completely dry, but the looming smell of sewage water accompanied by drying blood encircled him like flies round a corpse. It was a major drawback, even if he did manage to find a hiding place in order to lay low for a while, the shadows would never block his stench from the trained nose.  
  
A bell sounded, its echoing tones rising from the levels below and Van's time was brought to a tolling end.   
  
Almost stumbling to the nearest door Van grabbed the light metalled handle and pushed it down. Entering the dark room chocolate eyes only had seconds to scan it for signs of movement before he was forced to close the door again and blackness engulfed the sleeping expanse once more. Breathing deeply from his speed and lack of balance the ex-keeper moved slowly towards the heart of the space, listening as much as he could for any sounds that would indicate more trouble.   
  
As Van found himself in front of a lightly coloured settee he cursed inwardly at his bad luck again. 'I should have given up on this the moment I saw the moon.' He grumbled silently, looking down and noticing the unlit, but fully stocked fireplace that lay about three meters away from him. Grinning at the thought of drier clothes and much less of a smell he silently went to work at removing his weaponry.   
  
Hitomi's breath caught in her throat when she heard her bedroom door open with a small groan of complaint and then slide more smoothly closed again. Lying motionlessly on her back, legs entangled with the sheets on her bed, she tried hard not to make a sound and listened intently to whoever it was that had entered her private chambers uninvited.   
  
She knew almost immediately that the intruder was no servant, they weren't permitted to enter by regulation, and that it was no visitor for they were not permitted to enter through courtesy. Hitomi's alerted mind buzzed with horrible visions of knifemen, murders. The sudden terrifying images of serial killers and childhood demons flashed before her minds eye and Hitomi was no long paralysed by choice. 'Please don't hurt me.' She sobbed soundlessly, 'Leave me be.'   
  
Fortunately her childish panic was replaced by confusion, when the sounds of a match being scrapped against something more solid entered her ears. The sound soon faded and with a spark of flame, someone had lit Hitomi's fire.   
  
Smiling to himself Van watched from his place, crouched in front of the now lit fireplace, at his good work. The yellowed dance was soon heating the air around him nicely and the quivering light it gave off was gradually banishing the shadows that had taken control of the room. The occasional crackle of the burning wood helped take his mind of the panic outside the room and the still raging storm that had over run the usually cloudless sky.   
  
He still had neglected to notice the room's confused owner.   
  
Sitting up slowly, sheets falling to her bent waist, Hitomi allowed her eyes to grow accustomed to the sudden introduction of light. 'What's going on?' she asked the empty air around her. From her position directly opposite the fireplace, she could now clearly the outline of a man. 'No,' she corrected herself without words, squinting slightly to focus better, 'He looks about my age.' She had to place a slender hand to her lips as the figure started to remove his clothing.   
  
The young thief sighed deeply as he rose from his knees and stretched out, his arms flying out to his sides and reaching back. Pulling his tunic over his head and letting it fall to the carpeted floor he grinned boyishly as the warmed air around him encircled his bare chest, warming him. 'Ah the comfort of an open fire is one I haven't experience in a-'   
  
His relaxation was cut short abruptly and without a second thought he snapped up his sword, unsheathed it, and directed the tip towards the noise in less than a second. ''Hold your tongue or loss it.'' He hissed at the girl in front of him, who was currently sitting up in bed.   
  
Hitomi couldn't help it. The gasp had left her lips and travelled to the intruder's ears before she had a chance to contain it. His image was just so......beautiful.   
  
She laughed inwardly at her extensive vocabulary but it was the only word she could think of to describe him. Muscular and slightly tanned, his toned features were outlined by the fire behind him and her intruder almost seemed to glow as a result. Dark messy bangs hid his eyes from her but she could easily see his strong jaw and hansom facial features. She was secretly impressed at his speedy reaction when he heard her, but all such complements were obliterated when he spoke in harsh, but somehow soft at the same time, tones.  
  
Van watched as a blank look adorned the girls face. Her eyes grew wide soon enough though; as Van made it obvious that he was not here for her amusement. ''Not a peep from you, understand?'' He ordered, grinning inwardly when a shocked nod came as a reaction to his bluntness.   
  
An eternity of silence followed soon after. Hitomi not speaking from fear and Van not speaking due to his contemplation. What was he going to do now? His brow creased in anger but he didn't see Hitomi scoot back in her bed out of apprehension. He was annoyed at himself more than anything; he'd made himself completely vulnerable. His chocolate orbs focused on Hitomi suddenly and the sound of her second gasp made him grin outwardly this time. Looking over the girl his grin grew wider, 'pretty little thing.' He complemented silently. Her nightgown was flimsy and let little to the imagination, white frills and small silk bows in the right places hid anything of interest from view however. One of the thin straps on her left shoulder had slipped down a ways, and the sight of her creamy coloured exposed skin was almost enough to make Van's thoughts wander to less than gentlemanly places.   
  
Under his intense gaze Hitomi found herself shivering, she watched him as his deep eyes scanned over her and couldn't help but blush slightly when his orbs came to a stop at her uncovered shoulder. 'How embarrassing.' Hitomi thought shamefully, lowering her head and ignoring her sandy coloured bangs as they fell into her eyes.  
  
Van's gaze faltered when his prisoner lowered her head in embarrassment and he suddenly felt extremely ashamed, he was here to steal one of her family's priceless treasures, not to steal something much more important from her personally.   
  
Sheathing his sword and placing it on the couch with his other weapons Van sighed softly, but loud enough to make the girl look up again. ''Sorry.'' He mumbled gloomily, ignoring her surprised expression and walking over to the window.   
  
Hitomi stared at the curves on Van's masculine back and almost smiled in relief. 'For a moment I thought-' she trailed off inwardly and couldn't understand why she was suddenly so tempted to go over there and tell him it was all right. What a strange thing to think, considering the position she was it. Why did she hurt inside knowing her captor as angry at himself? How odd.   
  
The other side of the room Van was cursing himself once again. How could he have acted like that? He wasn't like that; upsetting young women wasn't something he would even have imagined doing normally. Sure he was a thief but that didn't mean that he was a rapist. He stared up at the full moon. Hormones. That was the answer, what man wouldn't be turned on by the sight of a pretty girl in a flimsy nightgown?   
  
All thoughts in the dimly lit room were shattered soon after the apology however, as a loud and demanding knock sounded at the door to Hitomi's room. 


	5. Stumbling

Chapter 4: Stumbling.   
  
  
AN: Hello there, a thousand apologise oh patient ones. *grins* sorry for the lateness and I hope you don't mind the shortness, but I did promise to get this up before the end of the holidays and *beams* I did, after battling a nasty case of writers block, doesn't it just happen to the best of us???? Lol.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Hmm... another quick note; in this fic both Hitomi and Van are 17-18, just thought I mention it as it doesn't seem have come up before and as some authors seem to have bad memories... *grins* ok on with the fic...  
  
  
  
  
  
Emotions;   
Are often said to be humanities only failing.  
In this world of shadow and darkness,  
We are alone.  
The essence of balance is detachment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi's breath caught in her throat.   
  
  
'Oh Dear.'   
  
  
Another knock sounded, this time accompanied by a harshly accented voice. ''My Lady, please open the door.''   
  
  
The emerald-eyed young woman cast a careful glance at her captor. His shoulders stiffened slightly as his gaze locked on the only entrance, and save exit, to her room. Wasn't he going to do anything?   
  
  
Years later, Hitomi would still claim ignorance, in doing what she did next. Saying that it was some unknown force that pushed her into action, somehow making her jump out of the safety of her silk like sheets and run over to the thief, grabbing one of his muscular arms and pulling him in an un lady like scramble across the room and over to her wardrobe. Gently mumbling a few incoherent words of apology before grasping the nearest brass handle on the left door, tugging it open, and pushing the young man inside, slamming it shut again before he could protest.   
  
  
From his crouched position in his new hiding place Van blinked.   
  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
  
Moving back into the centre of the expanse Hitomi's wide eyes tore at the familiar scenery of her room, they finally settled on the sight of her bandit's weapons and discarded shirt. 'Well that won't do will it.'   
  
  
Van was just getting over the shock of being helped by his prisoner when a door to his hiding place swung open again, orange light from the fire he had lit   
earlier flooding into his line of sight. He opened his mouth to express some form of, well something but all that escaped his now dry throat was a surprised grunt as his forgotten belongings piled on top of him from above and the door was slammed shut on him without explanation for a second time in as many minutes.   
  
  
'Okaaay.'  
  
  
Hitomi paused for a second to catch her breath and check that all was as it should be, before moving in a much more graceful fashion towards her bedroom door and opening it gently, fully prepared, if she could comment herself, to put on a rather interesting show.  
  
  
''M...my Lady.''   
  
  
Hitomi giggled internally as the guard squirmed a little. His piggy eyes suddenly averted to the sight of her fragile looking, lightly clad form.   
  
  
''Yes?'' She asked in a sweet, childlike tone. Waiting patiently for the scruffy, makeshift guard to regain his bearings. Despite the obvious dangers in hiding the man her father's personal security were looking for, Hitomi almost withered in the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her cheeks were beginning to flush but she knew it would be taken as embarrassment. The knowledge that she was hiding a criminal from justice was quite a rush for the young virgin, who wouldn't be turned on by the fact that a half dressed, dangerously attractive thief was hiding in their closet?   
  
  
''Ah...I...'' The middle-aged man struggled again, his eyes darting to something a little safer to look at, tiny beads of sweat lingering on his creased forehead. ''There is an intruder loose in your father's premises.''   
  
  
Hitomi brought her sender fingers to her mouth in a slight gasp.   
  
  
''Do not worry yourself miss, he is surely gone now that the alarm has been raised but never the less,'' his speech faltered as he watched Hitomi stifle a fake yawn and ball her hands into fists, taking one to her left eye and rubbing gently. The older man coughed and Hitomi blinked before lowering her hand again and smiling apologetically. ''Never the less, It is my duty to insure your save welfare, especially in your fathers absence.''  
  
  
Mentally Hitomi's adrenalin rush faltered slightly. 'Father this, Father that.'   
  
  
''But I can see you are tired, Thank you for your time, Miss Kanzaki.'' Hitomi said nothing in by way of response, watching mutely as the greying man pivoted and left her threshold, walking away stiffly back down the well lit hall.   
  
  
Van's well-trained ears didn't miss a word from his hiding place not to far from where the exchange had taken place. He hadn't moved an inch and the hilt of his sword was pressing at an odd angle, rather uncomfortably, into his left thigh. Van sighed audibly as the door closed as softly as it had been opened and looked down to his lap. 'That's gonna leave a nasty mark.'   
  
  
The door opened again and for the briefest of moments Van couldn't breath. He instead settled for swallowing thickly. As the door opened his eyes once again filled with orange red light, but it was soon blocked out almost completely by Hitomi's form. The flickering dance silhouetted her frame and her outline completely.   
  
  
''Sorry about that.''   
  
  
'What?'   
  
  
Van took the outstretched hand that seemed to have appeared out of thin air and ignored the clashing of his belongings, as they were forced off his lap and further into the sides of Hitomi's wardrobe. When he stood tall again beside his prisoner his mind began to spin. What the hell was going on? He was a thief; a hormonal young man who had threatened her, with his sword no less and she had hidden him away?   
  
  
'Something's not right here.'   
  
  
Training with the keepers had been hard, subjects such as geography and philosophy drilled into his young mind along with practical training and mental arithmetic. It had meant long nights and even longer days. His teachers were strict and kindness was hardly commonplace inside the huge but well hidden manor house that had been his 'home.' A child growing up on the streets was expected to have an untrusting nature, and this was a trademark personality trait in any well-respected keeper.   
  
  
Both parties were treated to a roaring silence, the tension in the small space started to thrive, circulating widely as the rooms occupants merely stared at each other in confusion.   
  
  
'Something's not right.'   
  
  
Hitomi almost screamed as her body was suddenly thrown back brutally into the nearest wall, thanks to Van. He wasted no time in crushing his body against hers and grabbing her wrists, lifting them above her head, and pining them against the wall in a vice like grip. A growl irrupted in the back of Van's throat as his now dark orbs narrowed, boring into the younger woman he brought his face closer to put a stop to her struggles.   
  
  
Hitomi whimpered.   
  
  
''Is this some kind of trick?''  
  
  
Then winced. His voice had suddenly become harsh. He almost spat the words in her face and she had to turn her head to the side, away from his glare.   
  
  
''N-no.''   
  
  
''If you think this is some sort of game girl-'' Van cut off suddenly, bring Hitomi's confined wrists together and holding them just as tightly in one hand, lowering the other. ''You are sorely mistaken.''   
  
  
Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut as Van brought the short, glimmering silver blade to her neck and rested it there. The dragger was small, but so was the curve of Hitomi's neck.   
  
  
'Oh God.' 


End file.
